PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Center for Advancing Point of Care Technologies (CAPCaT) in Heart, Lung, Blood, and Sleep Diseases is to develop and optimize novel point of care technologies (POCT) to improve the diagnosis and management of heart, lung, blood and sleep (HLBS) diseases. A strong Administrative Core provides a foundation for the proposed center, which will allow program resources to achieve maximum impact. This structure is necessary to: provide the appropriate scientific and fiscal oversight of CAPCaT; promote interactions within and between the Center and the Point of Care Technology Research Network (POCTRN); and communicate and manage stakeholders including users, clinical systems and funders. The Admin Core will have the primary responsibility for interactions with NIH staff, including working with NIH to advance national efforts to improving the diagnosis and management of HLBS diseases.